Albums
This is a list of albums released by the Beach Boys. Studio albums *''Surfin' Safari'' (Capitol, 1962) *''Surfin' USA'' (Capitol, 1963) *''Surfer Girl'' (Capitol, 1963) *''Little Deuce Coupe'' (Capitol, 1963) *''Shut Down Volume 2'' (Capitol, 1964) *''All Summer Long'' (Capitol, 1964) *''The Beach Boys' Christmas Album'' (Capitol, 1964) *''The Beach Boys Today!'' (Capitol, 1965) *''Summer Days (And Summer Nights!!)'' (Capitol, 1965) *''Beach Boys' Party!'' (Capitol, 1965) *''Pet Sounds'' (Capitol, 1966) *''Smiley Smile'' (Brother/Capitol, 1967) *''Wild Honey'' (Capitol, 1967) *''Friends'' (Capitol, 1968) *''20/20'' (Capitol, 1969) *''Sunflower'' (Brother/Reprise, 1970) *''Surf's Up'' (Brother/Reprise, 1971) *''Carl and the Passions - "So Tough"'' (Brother/Reprise, 1972) *''Holland'' (Brother/Reprise, 1973) *''15 Big Ones'' (Brother/Reprise, 1976) *''The Beach Boys Love You'' (Brother/Reprise, 1977) *''M.I.U. Album'' (Brother/Reprise, 1978) *''L.A. (Light Album)'' (Caribou, 1979) *''Keepin' the Summer Alive'' (Caribou, 1980) *''The Beach Boys'' (Caribou, 1985) *''Still Cruisin''' (Capitol, 1989) *''Summer in Paradise'' (Brother, 1992) *''Stars and Stripes Vol. 1'' (River North, 1996) *''That's Why God Made the Radio'' (Capitol, 2012) Live albums *''Beach Boys Concert'' (Capitol, 1964) *''Live in London'' (Capitol, 1970) *''The Beach Boys in Concert'' (Brother/Reprise, 1973) *''Good Timin': Live at Knebworth England 1980'' (Brother/Eagle, 2002) *''Songs from Here & Back'' (Hallmark, 2006) *''Live - The 50th Anniversary Tour'' (Capitol, 2013) *''Live in Sacramento 1964'' (Capitol, 2014) *''Live in Chicago 1965'' (Capitol, 2015) *''Graduation Day 1966: Live at the University of Michigan'' (Capitol, 2016) *''1967 - Live Sunshine'' (Capitol, 2017) Compilations (*) Contains a considerable number of previously unreleased recordings; (**) All previously unreleased recordings; *''Best of The Beach Boys'' (Capitol, 1966) *''Best of The Beach Boys Vol. 2'' (Capitol, 1967) *''Best of The Beach Boys Vol. 3'' (Capitol, 1968) *''Stack-o-Tracks'' (All previously released titles, but with vocal tracks removed) (Capitol, 1968) *''Greatest Hits'' (Capitol, 1970) *''Good Vibrations'' (Pickwick/33, 1973) *''Endless Summer'' (Capitol, 1974) *''Spirit of America'' (Capitol, 1975) *''Good Vibrations - Best of The Beach Boys'' (Brother/Reprise, 1975) *''American Summer'' (Capitol, 1975) *''20 Golden Treats'' (Capitol, 1976) *''Ten Years of Harmony'' (Brother, Caribou, CBS; 1981) *''Sunshine Dream'' (Capitol, 1982) *''Be True to Your School'' (Capitol, 1982) *''Rarities'' (Capitol, 1983) *''The Very Best of The Beach Boys - Volume 1'' (Capitol, 1983) *''The Very Best of The Beach Boys - Volume 2'' (Capitol, 1983) *''Made in U.S.A.'' (Capitol, 1986) *''The Complete Beach Boys - 50 Greatest Hits'' (Capitol, 1990) *''All-Time Greatest Hits - 10 Best Series'' (Capitol, 1990) *''California Gold - The Very Best of The Beach Boys'' (Capitol, 1990) *''Summer Dreams - 28 Classic Tracks'' (Capitol, 1990) *''Lost & Found (1961-62)(*) (DCC Compact Classics, 1991) *Summer Dreams!'' (Capitol, 1993) *''Good Vibrations: Thirty Years of The Beach Boys(*)(Capitol, 1993) *The Best of The Beach Boys'' (Capitol, 1995) *''The Greatest Hits - Volume 1: 20 Good Vibrations'' (Capitol, 1995) *''The Pet Sounds Sessions'' (*) (Capitol, 1997) *''California Girls'' (Euro Sounds,Falcon Neue Medien, 1997) *''Perfect Harmony'' (Capitol, 1997) *''Greatest Hits'' (EMI/Capitol, 1998) *''Endless Harmony Soundtrack'' (**) (Capitol, 1998) *''Ultimate Christmas'' (*) (Capitol, 1998) *''The Capitol Years'' (Capitol, 1999) *''The Greatest Hits - Volume 2: 20 More Good Vibrations'' (Capitol, 1999) *''Greatest Hits - The Swedish Collection'' (EMI, 2000) *''Greatest Hits Volume Three: Best of the Brother Years 1970-1986'' (Capitol, 2000) *''Hawthorne, CA(**) (Capitol, 2001) *The Very Best of The Beach Boys'' (EMI, 2001) *''Classics Selected by Brian Wilson'' (Capitol, 2002) *''Sounds of Summer: The Very Best of The Beach Boys'' (Capitol, 2003) *''The Platinum Collection (Sounds of Summer Edition)'' (EMI, 2005) *''The Warmth of the Sun'' (Capitol, 2007) *''The Original US Singles Collection The Capitol Years 1962-1965'' (Capitol, 2008) *''Summer Love Songs'' (Capitol, 2009) *''The Sound of Summer'' (Upfront/The Mail On Sunday, 2009) *''The Smile Sessions'' (*) (Capitol, 2011) *''Limited Edition 50th Anniversary Collection 'Zinepak'' (Capitol, 2012) *''50 Big Ones: Greatest Hits'' (Capitol, 2012) *''Greatest Hits'' (Capitol, 2012) *''Made in California'' (*) (Capitol, 2013) *''The Big Beat 1963'' (*) (Capitol, 2013) *''Keep and Eye On Summer - The Beach Boys Sessions 1964(*) (Capitol, 2014) *Beach Boys' Party! Uncovered and Unplugged(*) (Capitol, 2015) *Pet Sounds: 50th Anniversary(*) (Capitol, 2016) *Becoming The Beach Boys: The Complete Hite & Dorinda Morgan Sessions(**) (Omnivore, 2016) *1967: Sunshine Tomorrow'' (Capitol, 2017) *''1967: Sunshine Tomorrow 2: The Studio Sessions'' (Capitol, 2017) Category:Lists